usernotesfandomcom-20200214-history
Subcon
Politics Subcon is a monarchy ruled by King Plaid Tuxedo. It has nearly eternally been rivals with its neighbour nation Dream Land, and is close allies with its other neighbour, Bone Valley. The other established nation in the World of Dreams, Koholint, maintains a neutral standpoint with Subcon, although trade does exist between the two nations. Power in the World of Dreams While Dream Land took the realm of pleasant dreams and Bone Valley took the realm of nightmares in the human world, Subcon takes on the debatably larger realm of the human subconscious. The ideas in the backs of everybody's minds are all inextricably linked to Subcon, just as dreams come from Dream Land and nightmares from Bone Valley. Geography Subcon is divided into six provinces: The Amethyst, Emerald Forest, Champagne Plain, Amber Desert, Silverpeak Mountains, and the Cloudlands. It is bordered on the northwest by Dream Land, on the east by Bone Valley, on the northeast by the Oceania Titanica, and on the southwest by Orange Ocean. The Amethyst The Amethyst is an expansive tundra on the north of Subcon. The southern regions of the Amethyst have a few sparse forests, but other than that, very little vegetation occurs. There are quite a few cold salt lakes, home to whales and fish of all sorts. A notable quality of the Amethyst is the strange phenomenon that happens during twilight: As the sun sets, the entire sky goes from its normal blue to a pale, glowing purple, the color of amethyst quartz, which is from where the province gets its name. Emerald Forest The entire province of Emerald Forest is coated in a thick green forest. There are few settlements in the Emerald Forest, and it can be easy to get lost among the twisting trees if one were to leave the cleared forest paths. It is rumored that a large number of secret organizations are linked through the forest, and since the entire place is a mystery to most commonfolk in Subcon, there is a high likelihood that the rumor could be true. On the southern edge of the forest, lying between it and the Champagne Plain is the industrial city of Chromia, the economic capitol of the entire nation, with Monochrome Jacket as mayor. Champagne Plain The Champagne Plain is a flat plain in western Subcon. In the northern and eastern regions, the Champagne Plain has green grass and small plants growing wildly everywhere, but to the south, the grass becomes yellowed and the plants become more sparse as it approaches the Amber Desert. The Champagne Plain is home of most of the farming and ranching industries in Subcon, due to its expansive terrain and fertile soil. Temperatures are generally mild to hot, and the air is normally moderately dry. Amber Desert The Amber Desert exists in Southwestern Subcon, bordering the Orange Ocean. There are numerous desert cities scattered throughout, but they are separated by miles of sand, cacti, and quicksand pits. The region is riddled with gangs of thieves and bandits. There are a few pyramids in random locations across the desert. Near the southeastern coast the Chrome Coliseum, the monumental arena owned by Monochrome Jacket where the Duel of Darkness was fought. Other than this, there are very few interesting things to mention about the Amber Desert. Silverpeak Mountains The Silverpeak Mountains region is the largest region in Subcon, taking up the majority of the southeastern section of the country. The beautiful views and cool air attract a large amount of artisans to the region, though the population is very sparse, with multitudes of small towns forming a network through the entire region. On the southern border of the region, the mountains suddenly drop off in a massive cliff leading straight to the ocean, about 8000 feet, in an area referred to as the Great Cliff. The eastern region of the mountain chain has quite a few volcanoes, coupled with mining industries for unique metals such as Subconian Iron and Dream Copper, among others. The Cloudlands In the center of the Silverpeak Mountain region, the Cloudlands rise up higher than any peak. The region actually floats above the Silverpeak Mountains, with ground made of solid cloud. The Cloudlands contain the nation's capital, Tuxedo City (under the name of Wartropolis under the rule of King Wart I), and is thusly the political center of the nation. With its plethora of casinos, amusement parks, and other sightseeing attractions, the Cloudlands is also the entertainment capital of the country and get the highest number of tourists per year by far. Religion The popular religion in Subcon is one very similar to the Ancient Greeks of the human world, yet most Subconians have no idea who the Greeks were in the first place. The myths and legends are very similar (though they contain location changes so as to be pertinent to Subcon) as are the gods and other beings. Many of the Greek gods have temples built some place in Subcon, including the twelve Olympians and a large number of the "minor" gods. Population Subcon is populated by many species, including Shy Guys, Snifits, Pidgits, Ninji, Subcon (fairies), Flurries, and Phantos. Along with this, there are a few powerful beings in Subcon known as Subconians. These beings are practical gods, as they cannot die (at least not permanently), have massive power over a realm specific to them, and can influence the path of mankind through the worldly influence of their power. Subconians Subconians are a manifestation of part of the influencing factors of the mind of man. This is the list of well-known Subconians and their respective realms: *Plaid Tuxedo: Creativity, especially music *Monochrome Jacket: Discipline *Checkered Skirt: Affection Of notable mention is Marcus August Johnson, a puffball from Dream Land that performed a ritual at the Temple of Nemesis in attempt to become a Subconian warrior himself. The ritual appears to have worked, making him the embodiment of vengeance. History Subcon was formed when mankind was born as a manifestation of their subconscious. The country grew in complexity as man did. At around 1950 AD (human years), a creature proclaimed himself king over Subcon. The creature, a giant frog, took the name King Wart I of Subcon. He took power and caused pain to the people, capturing the entire race of Subcon fairies and threatening them with extinction, causing starvation through redirection of food exports, and generally destroying the country he had made his kingdom. Shortly after the king had taken over, a man heard the cry of a Subcon fairy in his dream and managed to travel to Subcon, the first human ever to pass into the World of Dreams. This man, an Italian plumber, traveled throughout the kingdom and eventually removing Wart from the throne. While the man did not kill King Wart, not much is known of his fate. With the land now united as a crumbling kingdom with no king, a Subconian named Plaid Tuxedo volunteered to take the throne, with the Subcon fairies as a legislature. The Subcon unanimously agreed to elect him king. King Plaid I of Subcon worked tirelessly to repair Wart's damages to the kingdom and only recently succeeded in wiping the slate clean. He has ruled the kingdom since then. Current Rebellion There is currently an active rebel force in Subcon, supposedly led by the king's rival Monochrome Jacket. The rebels, under the name of "the Gray Army," have not yet made a move against Subcon except for the initial act of deserting the country in rebellion. Interestingly enough, the rebel force had a rebellion within itself, splitting off into two groups. The new rebel group, known to the public as the Reds, is lead by former Rebel Force Lieutenant Marcus August Johnson. The King has increased military defenses in Subcon substantially in preparation for an attack. Category:Plaid Tuxedo Category:Location